This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 092100189, filed on Jan. 6, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for dissipating heat, more particularly to a device and method for dissipating heat efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional heat-dissipating device 1 is shown to include a heat transfer pipe assembly 11 connected to a heat generating source (not shown), and a heat fin assembly 12 sleeved on the heat transfer pipe assembly 11. The heat transfer pipe assembly 11 includes a base plate 111 connected to the heat generating source, and a heat transfer pipe 112 connected to the base plate 111. The heat fin assembly 12 includes a stack of heat dissipating fin plates 121 sleeved on the heat transfer pipe 112. Each fin plate 121 has an inner periphery that defines a through hole, and includes an annular connecting seat 122 fitted on the heat transfer pipe 112 and extending downwardly from the periphery such that a clearance 13 is defined between each adjacent pair of the fin plates 121 to serve as an air passage. As the heat transfer pipe 112 is known in the art, it will not be described in detail herein for the sake of brevity.
In use, when the working temperature of the heat generating source (e.g., a central processing unit) rises, the heat produced thereby is conducted to the heat transfer pipe 112 of the heat transfer pipe assembly 11 and is dissipated to the ambient through the fin plates 121.
The aforesaid conventional heat-dissipating device 1 is disadvantageous in that the heat transfer pipe 112 and the fin plates 121 are separately formed and require time-consuming assembly work, which means increased costs. Given that the heat transfer pipe 112 and the fin plates 121 are separately formed, a relatively large heat transfer resistance will be encountered in use, which will lower the efficiency of heat transfer. It is especially noted that the fin plates 121 are without any guiding member to guide flow of air through the air passages 13 so as to dissipate residual heat around the fin plates 121. Thus, the heat dissipating effect is not very satisfactory.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipating device that facilitates production, that can be produced at reduced costs, and that permits efficient heat dissipation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for fabricating the aforesaid heat-dissipating device.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a heat-dissipating device includes:
a heat transfer member adapted to be disposed on a heat generating source;
a heat fin unit including a stack of heat-dissipating fin plates, each of the fin plates being formed with a through hole and a periphery that defines the through hole and that is formed with an annular spacer, the annular spacer of an upper one of the fin plates being connected securely to the periphery of a lower one of the fin plates such that adjacent ones of the fin plates form a vertical clearance therebetween and such that the annular spacers of the fin plates cooperatively form a heat transfer pipe, the heat transfer pipe having an inner pipe surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion mounted securely on the heat transfer member;
a heat transfer medium contained in the heat transfer pipe;
a cover for closing the upper portion of the heat transfer pipe; and
a capillary unit formed in the inner pipe surface of the heat transfer pipe.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for fabricating a heat-dissipating device includes:
a) forming a heat transfer member which is adapted to be disposed on a heat generating source;
b) forming a heat fin unit that includes a stack of heat-dissipating fin plates, each of the fin plates being formed with a through hole and a periphery that defines the through hole and that is formed with an annular spacer, wherein the annular spacer of an upper one of the fin plates is connected to the periphery of a lower one of the fin plates such that adjacent ones of the fin plates form a vertical clearance therebetween and such that the annular spacers of the fin plates cooperatively form a heat transfer pipe, the heat transfer pipe having an inner pipe surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion;
c) forming a capillary unit in the inner pipe surface of the heat transfer pipe;
d) mounting the lower portion of the heat transfer pipe on the heat transfer member;
e) providing a heat transfer medium in the heat transfer pipe; and
f) sealing the upper portion of the heat transfer pipe.